diagon_alleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Index
Welcome to the forum! This forum can be used by members of this community to discuss topics related to their wiki. Some communities prefer to use the Community Portal instead for wiki discussions; it's up to you. :Notes: You may have to action=purge}} purge this page to see changes; for more explanation and how to set up new forums, see . namespace=Forum category=Help desk title=Forum:Help desk shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true namespace=Forum category=Admins Discussion title=Forum:Administrators Discussion shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Forum Last Edit Last Author namespace=Forum category=Admins Discussion istitle=Forum:Rollbacks,Admins and bcrat discussion shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation Start a wiki Entertainment What's on TV Secret LifeThunderCatsEntourageWarehouse 13More...Movies Final Destination 5Planet of the ApesConanSpy Kids 4DMore...What's Trending GrimmThe Secret CircleDeadliest WarriorAvatarMore...CW Shows Gossip GirlSupernaturalThe Vampire Diaries90210More....Gaming What's Hot Latest gaming newsModern Warfare 3Dead IslandTES V: SkyrimMore...Console Games God of WarGears of WarSpace MarineSkyward SwordMore...PC Games Dragon NestDiablo IIITropico IVF.3.A.R.More...Staff Picks League of LegendsRAGEResident EvilDark SoulsMore....Lifestyle Food & Drink Food TruckBacon WikiHealthy RecipesJapanese RecipesMore...DIY Easy CraftsScrapbookingPlastic CamerasCamerapediaVintage PatternsTravel Las VegasRest StopsRoman ChurchesIndiaMore...Featured 2012 OlympicsChocolateTattoosBaseballMore.... Lilly Lovegood(2) My talkMy preferencesHelpLog out Diagon-Alley Wiki Diagon-Alley Wiki Navigation Popular pages Hogwarts Gryffindor Boys Dormitory Ravenclaw Girls Dormitory Gryffindor Girls Dormitory Hufflepuff Girls Dormitory Ravenclaw class roster Slytherin Class Roster Hufflepuff Class Roster Edit this menu #Users# Community Recent blog posts Forum Edit this menu Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes 0 Talk Help:Wiki-style forums Create Protect This text is stored on Wikia Help. Suggest changes here. Contents1 How do I use the forums? 2 How do I add new sub-forums? 2.1 Step 1 2.2 Step 2 2.3 Step 3 2.4 Step 4 3 Can I customize the forums further? 3.1 Appearance and list 3.2 Sub-sub-forums 3.3 Sticky threads 4 Related Links This extension is enabled by default on Wikia. Wikia's wiki-style forums are wiki pages that contain automatically organized indexes of other pages, based on the DPLforum extension. In the default installation, the main page of the forum contains an index of all sub-forums. Each sub-forum is a page that contains an index of the discussion topics that belong to that particular forum. Discussion topics are pages whose category places them in one of the sub-forums. The default main page is named "Forum:Index". There are two default sub-forums, named "Forum:Help desk" (for help topics) and "Forum:Watercooler" (for discussing the wiki). You can customize your sub-forums with different names, or add additional sub-forums. Note: This page assumes that the standard wiki-style forum setup already exists on your Wikia. This happens automatically for new wikis, but sometimes has to be done manually for older ones. See Help:Wiki-style forum set up. How do I use the forums?EditThe existing discussion topics are listed in the sub-forums. Each such forum has an input box that allows you to type a title for a new discussion topic and press a button to create it. The discussion topic is an ordinary wiki page, that is preloaded with a template. This template ensures that the page has the correct category for indexing in the corresponding forum. It's important not to delete this template when you write your message. Once the page is saved, it is an ordinary page in the "Forum:" namespace and has become a new thread listed on the sub-forum's index page. Other contributors can then edit and add to the page in the same way as to other wiki pages. Pages with new messages are moved to the top of the list, and are shown in bold and with an icon. To add your own comments to a discussion, click "edit" as with any other wiki page, use one or more colons (:) to indent your comments beneath the comment you are replying to, and sign your name and the date/time by typing four tildes (Lilly Lovegood(2) 16:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC)) or clicking the "signature" button above the edit box or the equivalent markup symbol below it. You can view all recent changes for the forum by clicking the link above the forum list. How do I add new sub-forums?EditSmall communities may not need sub-forums other than "Help Desk" and "Watercooler", but as your community grows you may want to add new ones to address particular topics. Step 1Edit A new forum can be added by editing Forum:Index on your wiki. To add a forum, copy the following code from this page to Forum:Index on your Wikia, after the previous tag if there are any. namespace=Forum category=Name of forum title=Forum:Name of forum shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true The only part of this code that needs editing is the "Name of forum" after "category" and "title". This can be set as anything you choose, and will show in the index and in the navigation links at the top of each page. Step 2Edit Once this is saved, there will be a link to the new forum page. Go to this page, edit it, and copy in this code: Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums